Tales of Awesomeness
by xxstarsnowxx
Summary: Metal Bey City: Sometimes boring, sometimes fun! Follow two friends who guide their friends on the path of truth, solve mysteries, fight crime, stop the world from ending, build a time machine, and remain sane throughout it all. Plus, much, much more! Kyoya and Nile centric.
1. The Anonymous Benkei

**Hey, starsnow here with my newest fanfic! Hope you all love it!**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains an even stupider than normal Benkei, and an almost-equally clueless Gingka. You have now been warned.**

* * *

It was your average day in Metal Bey City. It was sunny and nice out, but Kyoya Tategami was bored none-the-less. He was standing in a hall with his arms crossed, wondering if anything more interesting than the sun shining and a mild breeze blowing would happen.

"Hey Kyoya!" Nile came rushing up to his friend. "There's some guy in the other hallway signing autographs."

"Huh! It's probably that kid from Gingka's team," Kyoya responded. "You know, Masamune Kadoya or something. He claims he's the number one blader."

"The world's _best_ number one blader," Nile corrected.

"Yeah yeah, I never really listened to him. Whatever. Let's go see who this person is. After all, I've got nothing better to do." Kyoya stood up straight and followed Nile down a hall and through a door.

Upon opening the door, they noted a huge table with a giant sign by it, and heard a random kid saying, "Let's go get The Anonymous Benkei's autograph!" Indeed, the sign read: GET YOUR AUTOGRAPS FROM THE ANONYMOUS BENKEI HERE!

Kyoya sighed. "This is more interesting than standing around in that other hall, Nile, but don't you think that Benkei's often an embarrassment to the team?"

Nile nodded. "Tell me about it. Like, the way he always half-choked Demure to death at the Beyblade World Championships."

"Exactly." Kyoya headed up to the autograph table with Nile close behind. "You know, Benkei, you're kinda contradicting yourself."

"Huh?" Benkei, who was in his Bull outfit, looked up. "B-b-b-b-bull. Oh, hey Kyoya. Hi Nile. What do you mean?"

"Well, anonymous means no one knows who you are, and your name is Benkei," Nile bluntly stated it.

"Huh?" Benkei was clearly not the sharpest pitchfork in the barn.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed voice.

Benkei thought for a few more moments. "I guess so..."

"You're stupid!" shouted Kyoya and Nile at the same time.

Benkei was somehow _still _confused. "What does that mean?"

Cue Kyoya and Nile both anime-falling in annoyance. "S-T-U-P-I-D!" They both were still shouting, thinking that the overly-loud Benkei needed to have someone else speak to him as loudly as he talked to others. Other people in the crowd were looking at them (but mainly Benkei) strangely.

Benkei scratched his head and didn't respond. Kyoya and Nile were now hunched over with the 'anime haze of annoyance' **[A/N: y'all know what I'm talking about, right?]** around them.

"Let's get out of here," Nile muttered.

But as they were leaving, they heard Gingka say, "Whoa! The Anonymous Benkei! I wonder who that could possibly be?!" in a completely serious voice.

Once again, Kyoya and Nile anime-fell and RAN FOR THEIR LIVES!

* * *

**Kyoya: Whew, we barely made it out of that one alive.**

**Nile: Good thing we got out while we could. Can you immagine the horror if their idiocy wore off on us?**

**Me: [gasp!] The horror! **

**So, did you like it? Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Tsubasa and the Mystery of the Stolen

**Hello lovely readers! Starsnow here with the second chapter of _Tales of Awesomeness_, in which Kyoya and Nile solve a mystery of great importance. Oh, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You all rock!****Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or the characters in any way.**

* * *

_Tsubasa and the Mystery of the Stolen Burger_

Tsubasa was siting alone in a booth at a diner, thinking about something very important to him: his empty plate. Although his plate was empty, his mouth was full. "Mmhph mnnnhs mpomm!" Clearly he was trying to say something - though it was unintelligible due to his mouthful - as Kyoya and Nile entered that very same diner.

"What did you just say?" Kyoya asked. It wasn't like the usually well-mannered Tsubasa to speak with his mouth full. This must be important.

Tsubasa swallowed and then repeated what he had just said, only now the two friends could hear him clearly. As could the rest of the diner's patrons. "My burger's gone!" Tsubasa exclaimed loudly.

Nile rolled his eyes. THIS was the very important thing? "Don't tell me you ate it all in one bite and didn't realize it."

Tsubasa frowned. "Not exactly."

Kyoya then surprised him by pulling a notepad out, just like a detective would. "Let's get the facts." Nile tossed him a pen, and Kyoya awaited what Tsubasa had to say.

Tsubasa cleared his throat and began. "Well, I was sitting here with my burger and a large fry. I was eating the fries when my burger seemed to disappear into thin air."

Kyoya looked at him thoughtfully. "Did you see anything or anyone acting strangely?"

"As in, their mouth stuffed with _your_ burger?" Nile asked.

"Nope," Tsubasa said sadly. He just wanted his burger back. He had paid good money for it!

Suddenly, Gingka appeared. "Is there a party without me? And where are the burgers?"

Kyoya coughed.

"Gone," Nile told the newcomer. "Tsubasa's got stolen." His eyes flashed around suspiciously as if the thief were in that very room and he knew it.

But then who should interrupt them next? None other than Hyoma, barging in and exclaiming, "Horn throw destruction!"

Everyone sighed. Hyoma had been acting rather crazy lately. Hycuto had reported him banging his head on a rock while traveling through the mountains around Koma Village.

Tsubasa cleared his throat as people began discussing what was wrong with the Ares blader. "Ahem, aren't we trying to find out who stole my burger?"

"Right," Kyoya said. "Point noted."

Nile sighed. "Why can't you just order another one, Tsubasa?"

The Eagle blader turned his pockets inside out. "But... I don't have any more money..."

Suddenly finding inspiration, Nile turned toward Gingka. "Why don't you buy him another one, thief!"

"Aha ha!" Gingka looked scared for a second before carefully putting on a mask of indifference. But he was too late to hide his split-second expression from the two 'detectives'.

"Impressive, Nile," Kyoya congratulated his friend. "How did _you_ figure it out?"

"Well Kyoya, I saw that Gingka had a bit of ketchup on his mouth. I figured 'gee, that could have come from Tsubasa's burger'. I looked closer and-"

"But all burgers have ketchup on them!" Gingka butted in, protesting.

"Let me continue," said Nile. "Tsubasa had ordered fries with his burger, and see the edge of the plate he was eating off of? It has ketchup on it. The blotch of ketchup there is the exact same size and shape as the ketchup stain on your glove, Gingka!"

Gingka looked at his hand in shock and saw the stain. "Agh! My glove!" He ran to the bathroom at the back of the diner in order to save his usually pristine glove.

"Well _I_ knew it was Gingka because when he came in, I hadn't heard the door jingle. He had come from behind Tsubasa's booth." Kyoya told his side of how he knew Gingka was the culprit.

"Impressive observational skills," Nile noted.

"You too," Kyoya told Nile, giving him a fist-bump.

"Yeah, nice job there, guys," said Tsubasa. "But why'd you – pardon my figure of speech – dance around the point earlier, Kyoya? You knew it was Gingka right away and didn't tell anyone!"

Kyoya shrugged. "I enjoyed being a detective. Hey Nile, wanna get some burgers?"

"Oh! Get me one too!" Tsubasa called after the Wild Fang bladers. And thus ended the mystery of the stolen burger.

* * *

**Tsubasa: Mmm! Thanks for the burger, guys. **

**Kyoya: Ah, no problem.**

**Nile: Yeah, we'll just find Gingka later and get him to repay us for repaying you for what he stole.**

**Gingka: I HEARD THAT NILE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Kyoya: First of all, that's false. Second of all, if Nile and I don't feel like chasing you around town we'll just wait around at your house. You'd have to come home eventually.**

**Gingka: NEVER! MY DAD WOULDN'T LET YOU TWO STICK AROUND FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

**Me: And so one mystery ends, but a new one begins. What's up with Hyoma? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Hyoma's Problem

**Wow! Ten reviews already? You guys are awesome! I'll try to reply to reviews from now on, and thank you all again. Please enjoy this longer than usual chapter. (Actually, I think it's longer than the other two combined!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight.**

* * *

_Hyoma's Problem_

"The coast's clear." A figure in the shadows sprinted to the door of the house in Koma Village and unlocked it, shutting and re-locking it behind himself. Talk about paranoid... Once in the house, however, he realized that – gasp – he was not alone!

"Gingka, what in the universe are you doing here?"

Gingka looked up from the fire pit, where he had been kneeling. "I am asking the bey spirits in the sky to look down upon me in favor. I need their staryness to help me."

"And why did you come to _my_ house to do so? Isn't your own place in Koma just as good?"

"No, no." Gingka rocked back and forth moaning. "I'm being haunted!"

"Haunted?!" Gingka's friend made a gesture to ward away evil. "Leave here at once!"

"No! Please Hyoma!" Gingka flung himself at the Ares blader's feet. "You need to protect me! I can never go home, ever!"

"And why not? I'd much rather you spread your evil luck there than here," Hyoma retorted. Suddenly, his vision went blurry, but he soon recovered enough to make out what Gingka was saying about Kyoya and Nile threatening to stay at his home until he came back and paid them for the burger they bought for Tsubasa.

His vision now cleared, Hyoma said, "Gingka, I see not what the problem is. It's just a burger. How much did it cost?"

"Two dollars!" moaned Gingka.

"And how much money do you have with you right now?"

"Two dollars... I can't give up the only money I have!"

"Just relax, Gingka. You can just ask Ryo for more money. He's got a high-paying job, right?"

"Right." Gingka was calming down. He walked over to his own home, with Hyoma along for support, and knocked on the door.

"Dude, it's your own home. Why don't you just walk in?" Hyoma curiously asked.

"My dad insists on protocol," Gingka said, shrugging. "He must get it from working as Director of the WBBA."

Hyoma's answer was cut off as Ryo Hagane opened the door. "Hello kids. Gingka, you've been out past curfew! Why didn't you come home on time? And with guests over and all!" Ryo led the two boys into the sitting room, where – surprise! - Kyoya and Nile were waiting.

"Yo Gingka. Cough up the cash," Kyoya demanded, not even bothering to 'properly greet' the Pegasus wielder.

Nile took a kinder approach. "Gingka, Ryo told us you get a weekly allowance of twenty dollars. It's only Tuesday, so you've got to have _some_ money left. Besides, the burger was only two dollars."

Gingka sighed and then launched into the speech he had prepared on the walk over. "Kyoya Tategami and Nile – I don't know your last name, please forgive me – I am truly sorry for wasting your time and money like I did. If I had been in the correct state of mind, I would most certainly have given you the due pay you deserved for buying Tsubasa a second burger. In fact, I myself should have bought my dear friend a burger, due to the fact that I-" here he sighed tragically, "-stole it from him." Gingka pulled out two dollars and handed one to Kyoya and one to Nile.

"I guess that wraps up our visit here," Nile announced, standing to leave.

Ryo pleaded with them, "But guys, I was just about to tell you the story about the time I-"

"Oh! Look at the time, let's go, Nile!" Kyoya dragged the Egyptian out of the room before Ryo began to regale them with yet another – probably dull – tale.

Hyoma followed them, feeling slightly bad for leaving Gingka. But he had a headache, and no doubt one of Ryo's stories would only make it worse.

"You know Kyoya, Gingka sure does give good apology speeches," Nile said once the Leone blader had finally slowed the pace.

Kyoya grunted. "As much as I hate to admit my rival is good at anything, I have to give him credit for that." As he and Nile walked back toward Metal Bey City, they hardly noticed that Hyoma was still following them, let alone the fact that his eyes were glowing an eerie red color. But as the two prepared to head their separate ways, Kyoya noticed it out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Nile," he whispered. "Why'd Hyoma follow us here? He lives back in Koma."

"I know," Nile replied, also whispering. "And why are his eyes glowing red?"

"It must be that problem we were talking about at the diner this afternoon. He's been acting strange lately and all." Kyoya turned to face Hyoma. "Hyoma! Where are you going this evening?"

"Must find it," Hyoma rasped in a voice not like his own. "Kyoya, where is the star fragment?"

"Um... Here in Leone?" Kyoya wasn't sure where Hyoma was going with this... yet.

Hyoma blinked. His red eyes faded back to normal. "Huh? Kyoya? Nile? What am I doing here?"

"That's a good question," Nile said. "We were just trying to figure it out ourselves. Tell me, what's the last memory you have?"

"I left Gingka's place and intended to go to my own home, but somehow ended up following you," Hyoma said. "And it's worse than that. I keep having... blackouts. Yes, that's the word. I forget what's happening around me for a period of time and then suddenly 'wake up' somewhere and I have no idea how I got there!" Hyoma was getting hysterical.

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Hyoma, do you remember anything that happened at the diner this afternoon?"

An owl hooted before Hyoma responded. "No."

"Hmm... Nile, we'll look into this tomorrow," Kyoya told his friend, who nodded in agreement. "Hyoma, you can crash at my place tonight if you want. It's a long way back to Koma Village and it's nearly midnight. We'll try to sort out your problem in the morning."

- In a secluded cave in the mountains -

A dark figure looked into a purple orb. "Yes, yes. With my mind-controlling orb, the fragments shall finally be mine! No one will ever suspect Hyoma..."

Hmm... Guess the orb didn't show everything...

- In the morning -

Kyoya yawned and headed over to his abandoned warehouse where he and the Face Hunters had used to hold meetings. Now that his group had disbanded, it was used only by Kyoya himself. Hyoma followed along meekly. There had been no red eye incidents while at the Tategami residence, but Kyoya was keeping a close eye on him to be sure.

Aha! There it was! Hyoma's eyes glowed red, and though he continued to follow Kyoya, his eyes no longer surveyed the scenery around him. They were focused on one area around Kyoya's torso... Kyoya removed his bey from that spot and held it out to one side. Hyoma's eyes followed it. He held it out to another side. Hyoma's head turned to follow it again. Kyoya held Leone in his right hand and moved it slowly in a circle. Then faster and faster, as Hyoma's eyes still followed it with singular purpose. Once Kyoya was moving his arm as fast as he could in a circle, however, Hyoma's still-red eyes suddenly found a new target.

"Oy, Kyoya. What in the blazes are you doing to your bey?" came a new voice. "And why is sheep-boy practically drooling on me?"

"Ryuga!" Kyoya exclaimed, stopping his arm (which was getting tired) and watching curiously as Hyoma stared at the Dragon Emperor.

"Star fragment," Hyoma rasped, reaching for Ryuga's arm. Said arm's owner jerked it back in disgust.

"Kyoya, you haven't answered my question yet," Ryuga growled rather impatiently. "What. Is Wrong. With. Sheep-boy!"

"That's exactly what Kyoya and I are trying to figure out." Nile had arrived on the scene at last.

Kyoya entered the abandoned warehouse with Nile, Ryuga, and subsequently Hyoma behind him. "Ryuga, have you heard the rumors about Hyoma lately?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Ryuga responded. "I just got back into town today from mine and Ldrago's latest training session in a secluded volcanic region. So no, I haven't heard the town's latest gossip."

Kyoya and Nile quickly explained what they knew about Hyoma. His eyes glowed red, he stalked legendary bladers' beys with his eyes. "And that's about it," Nile wrapped up.

"Not much to go on, I know," Kyoya said. "But we'll figure something out."

"No kidding, Sherwood," Ryuga grunted.

"Don't you mean Sherlock?" asked Nile.

"Well yeah, but that would be copyright infringement."

Kyoya and Nile face-palmed. And now back to the main topic! "Hey guys, why am I here?" Hyoma was asking.

"Wait, he doesn't even remember coming here?" Ryuga asked.

"Nope," said Kyoya.

"Ryuga? How did you get here?" Hyoma was now asking. "Actually, never mind. Just figure out what's wrong with me, okay?" With that he became silent.

Kyoya, Nile, and Ryuga talked in earnest. Nile just so happened to be looking right at Hyoma when the mysterious red-eye thing took over his body again.

"Guys, Hyoma's eyes looked up before they turned red. Don't people look up generally when they're trying to recall a memory?" Nile felt he was on to something.

"Right," Kyoya said slowly.

"So you think that this has something to do with his mind? Like, he's being controlled?" Ryuga sounded sort-of excited. Probably thinking of all the people _he _could somehow control.

Nile snapped his fingers. "That's it, Ryuga! You're a genius!"

"Well, I've always known..."

Nile continued, "It makes sense. Hyoma keeps forgetting. His mind is being controlled by someone else. Those blackouts must be caused by whoever is taking over Hyoma's mind."

"Someone who wants the star fragments," Kyoya added.

Ryuga immediately became suspicious. "Doji," he spat, with every ounce of certainty in him.

"Alright. Primary suspect: Doji. Now to locate him..." This was the tricky part. And then they came up with an ingenious idea...

- An hour later -

"I can sense it this way, sort of," Hyoma said, pointing to the right, which led to a sheer cliff wall.

"Sort of?" Ryuga scoffed. He hoped this idea wasn't a wild goose chase. It had seemed reasonable at the time that Hyoma would have some sort of connection to Doji; a lingering trail in his mind that would lead them to his hideout. But so far they had encountered only obstacles and dead ends. Not to mention that Doji seemed to be hiding out in a remote section of the mountains surrounding Koma Village, which seemed too close for comfort. But then again, Doji was Doji.

Kyoya blasted the sheer cliff into rough hewed steps with Fang Leone and Hyoma led the way up. Near the top of the cliffs, Hyoma's eyes once again turned red and progress halted as he strained to get a hold of Ldrago and Leone. But something was different this time.

Ryuga looked around warily as Ldrago began to quake slightly in his hand. "Kyoya, Ldrago senses an evil presence in the area."

"Doji?" Kyoya asked.

"No. But perhaps whatever Doji is using to control Hyoma like this." Ryuga set off, confident now. Kyoya and Nile followed along; Hyoma also, muttering under his breath about the star fragments. Soon the group reached a secluded ledge which dead ended into cliffs on three sides and a wall of rocks on the other.

Ryuga's Ldrago soon blasted the wall to smithereens and everyone realized that it was actually a cave. A dark figure in the back looked up at them from a dark rock that he was holding. "Ah, Master Ryuga. And puppet-Hyoma as well! I knew you would be arriving, just not so soon."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Kyoya. He and Nile hadn't been mentioned, after all.

"Hnn?" Doji looked at them as if realizing their presence for the first time. "Oh, aren't you the guy who couldn't beat Gingka? I have no use for you and your little friend." Doji ignored Kyoya's angry protest and went on. "After I use this dark crystal orb to control Master Ryuga, I will have all of Ldrago Destructor's power at my disposal! Muahahaha! Master Rago may have failed to control the great power of the god of destruction, but I will not fail this time! Using Ldrago's power, I can do battle with each of the other legendary bladers and gain their power as well! So good luck stopping me!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! I AM THE DRAGON EMPEROR. ONLY MYSELF IN MY TRUE MIND CAN CONTROL LDRAGO!" Ryuga shrieked across the cavern.

"Well, we'll see about that," Doji said softly. He began speaking words into the crystal that made no sense. Inside the orb, a small red dot formed, steadily growing outward. Hyoma suddenly collapsed to the floor as Doji's control left him and prepared to power up enough to control Ryuga.

Kyoya and Nile had mere seconds to process all this as Ryuga continued screaming obscenities at Doji. _The crystal orb. It is his power. _In a split second, Nile's Horuseus was on his launcher and then headed at full speed toward the crystal. Doji was laughing too hard to even notice before it turned the very orb he was holding into dangerous shards of knife-sharp crystals fragments.

"NOOOOOOO!" he wailed, his evil plan ruined in an instant. Now it was Ryuga laughing as he launched Ldrago and said something along the lines of 'now it's time to destroy you!' Kyoya and Nile figured a big explosion would soon occur and quickly headed back down the mountain with Hyoma in tow. Once they reached the bottom, there it was.

The whole mountain imploded. Birds took to the air and ground critters scurried away. A figure on top of the rubble was visible for just a second as the dust cleared, but then vanished in a flash of red lighting. Hyoma yawned. "What just happened?"

Kyoya and Nile anime-fell. They had nearly forgotten that he wouldn't remember a thing.

* * *

**Kyoya: [looking at the story summary] Hmm... this looks like it fits under the 'mystery' category.**

**Nile: Yep. And _I'm_ the one who saved the day!**

**Kyoya: I wonder if Doji's gone for good now...**

**Nile: [shrugs] Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Me: Well, he's gone for now. You guys had better get going on saving the world. That's the next one-shot.**

**Kyoya & Nile: [sarcastically] Oh goody... **


	4. The World's Going To End According To

**Oh my! Has it really been so long since I've last posted? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy these last few weeks. But here it is, the promised chapter about saving the world. Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: xxstarsnowxx does not own Beyblade Metal Fight. [Glances at the chapter.] Why are Nile and I so OOC in this chapter? You know we don't like that...**

**Me: [twiddling fingers] Well, I... it just sort of happened. Be glad you haven't seen the unrevised edition.**

**Nile: [shudders, holding that very document] Believe me, Kyoya, it could be much worse...**

**Me: So readers, please enjoy this REVISED edition.**

* * *

_The World's Going To End... According To Gingka _

Once upon a time in Metal Bey City, a certain loveable redhead discovered a sinister truth: The world was going to end! Though he was iffy on the details, many people believed him. This is the story of the coming apocalypse that Gingka predicted.

-Outside the B-Pit-

"Madoka! Madoka!" Gingka rushed in as the girl spun to face him.

"What is it now, Gingka? I just fixed Pegasus yesterday. Don't tell me you and Kyoya trashed your beys in another battle _again_."

"Oh no, that's not it," Gingka was quick to respond. "It's something much more important."

This immediately got Madoka's attention. There was rarely a thing more important to Gingka than Cosmic Pegasus. "Um... are you sure you're feeling alright, Gingka?"

"Yes," Gingka replied promptly. "But don't delay me any longer, I must spread the news that the world is going to end!"

Madoka didn't know how to respond to that, and never got a chance to. Gingka told her to take shelter (although, really, if the world was ending would it help?) and then left in order to tell others about the coming apocalypse.

-In random places throughout Metal Bey City-

"Hyoma, Hyoma!" Gingka cried, racing up to his friend.

"Oh, hey Gingka. Did you know that I'm cured of my ailment? Turns out it was Doji controlling my mind," Hyoma said informatively.

"That's great Hyoma, but I have something very important to tell you." Gingka looked around suspiciously, as though something terrible was about to occur at any given second. He then whispered, "The world's gonna end."

"What?" Hyoma wondered if his ears were working right.

"I said, the world's gonna end."

"Gingka, even if the world _is_ going to end, how would you know it?"

"Because, I saw them," Gingka said, shivering in what seemed like genuine terror. Hyoma was so shocked by this that he took Gingka's advice and locked himself in a storm cellar, hoping to survive whatever it was that would end the world. According to Gingka.

The next person to be informed about the coming end of the world was Kenta, who being the trusting and Gingka-adoring kid that he is, believed his friend completely without even having heard the details. Which, by the way, Gingka was sufficiently lacking in. Kenta soon joined Hyoma in that aforementioned storm cellar.

Gingka then headed over to tell Benkei. Benkei was far more skeptical to the idea than Kenta was, but less criticizing than Hyoma had been. Eventually, Benkei was convinced to join the growing number of people in the storm cellar.

After that, Gingka headed on his way to break the news to Yu, but met two other people along the way and decided to stop and inform them first.

"Hey Kyoya, hi Nile," Gingka greeted the two Wild Fang bladers as he rushed up to them.

Kyoya frowned at him, but Nile, being the nice guy that he is, said "'Sup?"

"Glad you asked, Nile. I have urgent news to tell you and Kyoya." Gingka took a deep breath. "The world is going to end."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and Nile somehow managed to keep a straight face even though he felt like rolling on the ground laughing.

"You don't believe me, do you," Gingka said sadly. Then he changed tones and said, "But it's really true! You've got to believe me!" with such force that the two took a few steps backward.

Gingka's absolute seriousness was what finally convinced both of them. They glanced at each other before simultaneously saying, "Then we'll just have to stop it." Kyoya and Nile did their signature fist-bump before exiting stage right into a building, leaving the puzzled but relieved Gingka to go on with his self-imposed task of telling everyone in town about the world ending.

-Inside the building-

Kyoya yawned as he stood in the checkout line. He had picked out what he wanted in a few minutes, but now there was no cashier there to check out his purchase. Nile came over and the two stood in silence for a few minutes before Nile said, "Don't you think it's odd that everyone's disappeared?"

Kyoya nodded. "You know, I'm just gonna put this back on the shelf and get out of here. I get the feeling that Gingka's word got spread around and this place is turning into a ghost town."

"True enough," Nile said, replacing his purchases as well and vacating the building along with the Leone blader. Once on the streets, they realized that Metal Bey City truly _was_ a ghost town. Nile even swore he saw a lone tumbleweed rolling past.

After a half hour it was clear that no one was out and about. "It just doesn't add up," Kyoya said. "How could Gingka know the world would end? And why does everyone think they'll be safe in those storm cellars?"

Nile agreed. "And one more thing... I know one person who would never believe Gingka. I think it's time to pay him a visit."

-At that one person's house-

Before they even walked up the steps, Kyoya noticed a note on the door. He bounded up the stairs and tore it off the door. "Don't bother knocking, 'cause I'm off training."

"Hmm. Was that Ryuga's attempt at poetry?" Nile mused. "If so, he failed. Not that he would care..."

"Well, that takes care of that option," Kyoya said. "It's up to us to 'save the world'. What do you say we walk around town and find out what it was Gingka saw that freaked him out so much?"

Nile shrugged. "Sounds like a decent plan since we don't have much to go on."

-One hour later, outside a supposedly abandoned warehouse...-

"Nile, I think I heard someone in there," Kyoya whispered.

Nile whispered right back, "Let's sneak up and check it out."

The two teens sneakily peeked into the warehouse and discovered just what Gingka had, only they didn't freak out like he had. Some men in white lab coats were bent over an object on the ground. When the shifted positions, Kyoya and Nile realized that it was a bomb! The two drew back and had another whisper conference.

"So Gingka _was_ right in a way," Nile said softly. "If those scientists bomb Metal Bey City, it could just be the beginning of their plan to have world domination!"

Kyoya grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Time to save the world, Nile. Here's what we'll do..."

One of the scientists turned and saw a green blur race around the room. He picked up a megaphone. "Our security has been compromised. I repeat, our security has been-" The green blur struck his megaphone, knocking it out of his startled grip. It then raced out the door.

"Follow it!" one of the scientists commanded, racing after the blur himself. He emerged from the warehouse just in time to see a hand catch it from around a corner. Unbeknownst to them, Kyoya took off sprinting down the street. The scientists tried to pursue him, but unlike him, they had been in a lab environment all the time while he had been beyblading. They never even got close to catching him.

Meanwhile, Nile had entered the warehouse and knocked out the other scientists with his bey. He took a deep breath and then launched Horuseus at the bomb. His bey stopped right before it touched the bomb. "Special move, Mystic Zone!" Horuseus created its special move around the bomb so that the explosion was confined by its walls and sent straight up into the sky, completely harmlessly. Nile grinned as Horuseus returned to him. The plan had worked!

Kyoya came in and high-fived his friend. They then promptly left as the other scientists Kyoya had lured away came back and moaned over the destruction of their world domination plans.

"Honestly, how did they expect to take over by bombing Metal Bey City?" Nile was saying with a laugh as he sipped some lemonade from an abandoned lemonade stand. (Didn't they deserve it for saving the world?)

"Yeah, it's more like they would end the world like Gingka thought." Kyoya, too, was enjoying his refreshing drink.

"Speaking of Gingka, shouldn't we tell him and everyone else that the world's _not_ going to end?" Nile asked.

"Yeah, but first let's enjoy the public pool without Kenta and Yu and their friends jumping in yelling "cannonball," soaking everyone, and creating mayhem in general," Kyoya said with a smirk. "After all, we deserve it for saving the world."

The two friends did just that, and after a few refreshing hours with no one bugging them, they decided to finally tell everyone they had saved the world, which wasn't a lie.

* * *

**Nile: So, what's our next adventure, all-knowing authoress?**

**Me: Oh, this next one's going to be a surprise!**

**Kyoya: [sarcastically] I can't wait...**


	5. Masamune Kadoya, the World's Best 1 Bla

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, but at least now I finally got it out. Sadly, I start school tomorrow, but will to my best to update as soon as possible. Without further ado, Nile?**

**Nile: xxstarsnowxx does not own Beyblade Metal Fight.**

**Kyoya: Hey Nile, have you seen this chapter?**

**Nile: No, I've been busy lately doing-**

**Kyoya: But just look at it! We're not even-**

**Me: Shhhh! Don't ruin the surprise!**

* * *

_Masamune Kadoya, the World's Best #1 Blader...?_

One morning in Metal Bey City, a certain spiky-haired blader was staring at his calendar thoughtfully. _What am I doing? The whole town is waiting for me, _he thought. Well... _HE_ thought. Quickly, he rushed out the door slamming it behind him. A few seconds later he rushed back in and grabbed his Blitz Striker. "Can't forget you now, can I?" he said to himself as he once more ran out the door. This time, however, it did not open again. Masamune Kadoya was finally on his way to his destination, wherever _that_ may be.

Upon Masamune's arrival to the bey park his friends were at, he realized that lo and behold they had not waited for him to get there. The battling had already begun without him. Poised at the top of the hill, Masamune could not stop his hurt feelings from turning themselves into words and coming out of his mouth in a very over-dramatic way. "Oh!" Pause for emphasis, "My!"

Hearing these two shouted words, everyone in the immediate vicinity (that is, the bey park) turned to face Masamune, certain that he had more to say than just that. After a few seconds of _very _awkward silence, everyone was second-guessing themselves on Masamune's sanity when he finally spoke again.

"Wait, what was I going to say? I forgot! I must have short-term memory loss!" Masamune let out a laugh and strode over to Gingka. "Let's battle! Then I'll show you who's number one, short-term memory loss or not!"

Gingka blinked once but accepted. The battle soon began.

-Half an hour later...-

"Go Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka's fist was raised skyward as he called out his special move. "Try and counter that, Masamune!"

"Goodness!" shouted Masamune at the top of his lungs.

Yet another awkward silence ensued and it was so quiet that crickets could be heard chirping in the background.

"Excuse me, but what does that have to do with our battle?" a puzzled Gingka asked; his arm still raised toward the clouds above was beginning to ache.

"I remembered!" Masamune said excitedly. "That's what I was going to say!"

Gingka frowned but then recalled the earlier incident. "Oh, you mean a half an hour ago?"

It was now Masamune's turn to frown. He scratched his head absently and replied, "Was it really that long?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Ah, I must have lost track of time. Never mind, let's continue our battle!"

Gingka nodded and completed his special move. Masamune countered with Flash of Lightning, but it was too little too late. Gingka claimed victory of the battle.

And that is why Masamune Kadoya is NOT the world's best number one blader. Oh, and if you were wondering where Kyoya and Nile were this whole time, they had built a time machine and gone forward in time to take a relaxing trip to the new colony on Mars. They were very interested in how their beys would react in space and not on planet earth. Would they be stronger due to their closer proximity to their constellations? Stay tuned to find out about their space-flight adventure soon! After all, it _did_ in the future... Or should it be it _will _happen in the future?

* * *

**Kyoya: [sigh] I meant to say, we're NOT EVEN IN IT!**

**Nile: Starsnow, aren't we supposed to be the main characters?**

**Me: Ya, I just felt like changing it up, and adding a bit of a cliffhanger onto the ending. But be warned, the promised chapter won't be this next one!**

**Kyoya & Nile: [face-palm]**

**Masamune: Drop a review, would you? I mean, I'm the main character in this chapter, so everyone should appreciate my awesomeness!**

**Me: ...**


	6. Doji's Return and Butter!

**Me: You know why I like this story so much?**

**Nile: Because you love me and Kyoya so much?**

**Me: No, well yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of being able to write whatever I want.**

**Kyoya: So you can take out all your anger and stress about homework out on characters in the story?**

**Me: Exactly! Like why I put Doji back in for this chapter.**

**Masamune: So that's why you're putting him in here! I thought it was... oh, I can't remember what I was going to say!**

**Me: So anyway, readers, I'm sorry I took so long to post. I've been super busy with homework and school activities that I haven't had a whole lot of free time. I just wanted to also note that I mention an (I guess you could call him an OC), Tyson Freshman, from my other story, but he doesn't play a main part. So please enjoy this chapter, which has been so long in the making.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a completely out of character Doji and an overly happy Nile. (See, this is what happens when my homework-fried brain tries to write...)**

* * *

_Doji's Return... and Butter!_

It was your average day in Metal Bey City, and just outside the town Tsubasa was having an epic battle with Akira, Kenta's friend, who was trying to prove that he was the better blader of the two.

"Psh... I don't understand why you even bothered to challenge me," Tsubasa said calmly. "Nor do I understand _why you're filming it_, Kenta."

"Hey, don't diss the camera," Kenta managed to say. "It may be old fashioned... but we're trying to make a documentary about beyblades, so we need to get some of Eagle's data." The camera was indeed old fashioned; it was also humongous! Kenta was having a hard time carrying it around to get all the different angles needed for their documentary.

"Yeah, don't diss the camera!" cheered Takashi from the sidelines where he and Osamu stood. The three amigos (Osamu, Takashi, and Akira) were the ones who had convinced Kenta to help them create their documentary.

"You know how much of my allowance I spent on that film?" shouted Osamu unnecessarily loudly.

"No, and we don't care." Kyoya had just arrived on the scene along with his friend Nile. When everyone looked at them curiously, Kyoya answered their yet-unspoken question. "Yeah, we came here because we heard a bey battle."

"I guess you could say that finding bey battles is like our sixth sense!" Nile exclaimed in an uncharacteristically happy voice. Then he turned serious. "But really, what's up with that camera?"

Kenta turned toward the Egyptian until the camera was pointed straight in his face. "Smile, Nile! You're on our new documentary!"

"Your _new _documentary? I didn't know you had an old one," Nile quipped back.

At the same time, Akira yelled at Kenta to turn the camera back toward him. Kenta obeyed, and soon the battle went on. Kyoya and Nile stuck around, probably because they had nothing better to do.

A few minutes later, after pointless clashes that Tsubasa was obviously holding back on in order to humor Kenta and his filming, the Eagle blader sighed. "Time to end this, guys. Kenta, make sure you get my good side on this shot." Eagle went flying into the air and then began to descend. "Special move, Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Oh yeah, epic!" yelled Akira even as his bey flew out of the stadium and stopped spinning. Tsubasa grinned, but just as Eagle was about to leap back to its blader a new bey crashed into it.

"Wha?" Tsubasa asked, startled as he caught his flying bey out of the air. The other bey's blader jumped down and caught his bey too as it flew to him, but fumbled on the catch, barely managing to hold on. Fortunately, Kenta had caught the whole thing on camera, for the newcomer was none other than the recently trouble-causing Doji.

Kyoya and Nile apparently had the same idea once they saw Doji's mess up. "Butter fingers!" they called out at the same time. Nile then went on to add, "Congratulations, the whole world has now seen you fail." He pointed to Kenta with the camera.

"WHAAAAT?!" Doji clearly hadn't expected to be taped when he had appeared on the scene.

It seemed Nile was in an especially good mood this day, because he asked "Tissue?" and held one out to Doji.

Doji took the tissue and then proceeded to cry a river of tears into it. Kyoya and Nile avoided the flood, dragging Kenta with them in order to save the film, which now had value to them thanks to the Doji failure scene. But everyone else just washed away (excluding Tsubasa, who somehow managed to save himself as well).

When the flood waters receded, Doji walked back up to Nile holding a sopping wet... something. "Here's your tissue."

Nile waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, you can keep it."

Doji nodded stiffly and walked away, probably plotting how he could wreck everyone's day, no,_ lives, _for having seen him break down like that.

Now that Doji was gone, Kyoya and Nile realized that they were pretty hungry. They went to the local burger joint and realized as they walked into the doors that the joint had some new staff members; actually three to be exact. They were Madoka (busily taking orders at the register), Gingka, and Masamune. The latter two, being the trouble making duo that they were, were playing catch... with slabs of butter. But thankfully for all the customers, they were behind the counter, and therefore not interfering with diners.

Kyoya and Nile placed their orders and sat down at the only open spot left; a three person table. But just as they were sitting down, another person slid into the empty spot. "Oh, fancy meeting you two here," Doji said with a smirk on his face.

Nile rolled his eyes while Kyoya quipped, "What, is this supposed to be payback for earlier?"

Doji frowned but then laughed evilly. "Of course it is, you foolish foolish children! Muahahah-" SMACK! A stick of butter hit him across the face.

"Ha ha! You missed, Masamune!" the voice of Gingka was clearly heard from behind the counter. Apparently the game of catch with butter had turned into dodgebutter.

Doji scarcely had time to get over his shock when another stick whacked him on the shoulder. "On the contrary; _you_ missed, Gingka!" This time it was Masamune speaking.

Kyoya and Nile glanced at each other with smirks at how idiotic Doji was looking with butter smears on him. King, Chris, and Dynamis, who were in town for a visit with their fellow Legendary Bladers, were openly laughing at their hated enemy (besides Rago and Pluto). Meanwhile, Doji was seething with anger. He stalked out of the restaurant without a single word to anyone.

Kyoya and Nile's burgers came then and they quickly ate and left, while all the other customers stayed to watch the game of dodgebutter escalate into an all-out food fight. The end of the food fight found Gingka and Masamune mopping up spaghetti from the floor of the now temporarily closed restaurant.

"Madoka, I thought we only sold burgers here," Gingka whined.

"It was today's special, smarty!" the angry Madoka answered.

- 4 hours later -

"Ah, this place is finally clean again," Madoka said with a sigh.

Masamune swiped his finger across a nearby table and inspected it closely. "Not a sign of spaghetti sauce," he said.

"That took _forever_!" Gingka said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, and now that it's clean, it's time to get it messy again!" Masamune happily announced.

The tiredness left Gingka completely. "Yeah!"

Madoka ran out screaming bloody murder, not wishing to spend another four hours cleaning up the boys' mess.

"Kyoya Tategami, I challenge you to a bey battle!" Julian Konzern demanded of the Wild Fang leader when he randomly crossed paths with Kyoya and Nile in Bey Park.

"Whatever," Kyoya said. "It's your doom anyway." Leone was placed on his launcher as Julian readied his Destroyer.

"Nile, you'll be the referee," Konzern commanded.

Nile shrugged and called for the countdown to begin. "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

dzzzzzz dzzzzzz

Julian glanced down at his pocket. "This did _not_ just happen." His phone had began to ring right before his big battle.

"Better see who's calling," suggested Nile.

Konzern sighed and picked up. "Hello? - Can't you do it yourself? - But it's only named after me! - Stupid Freshman!" After that last shout, Julian hung up.

"What was that about?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"I don't know if you two know, but I recently opened my own business and named it after myself. It's called Konzern's Cleaning, and was meant to make my name more popular so that people would follow me in all my activities like concert piano playing and equestrian jumping. By the way, Antonius and I are going to participate in a huge contest this coming weekend, but that's getting off topic. So one of my employees is named Tyson Freshman, and he is a complete imbecile! He can't even clean up a burger joint without help! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go 'help' him. Bye."

Kyoya and Nile watched him walk out of Bey Park and toward the burger joint that the food fight had occurred in earlier. "Well, that was odd," was Nile's only comment.

Having nothing better to do now that Julian couldn't battle, the two friends decided to go on a scenic walk through the forest on the outskirts of Metal Bey City. They had hardly gone a quarter of a mile before running into Gingka.

"Gingka! How goes the food fight?" Nile asked with a smile.

"Lovely," the red-head replied, "but I decided to leave after Masamune decided to start another food fight right after we had cleaned up. I would have joined him, but I didn't feel like cleaning up for another four hours."

"Goody goody! Now we can battle!" came a voice from the trees.

Gingka frowned up at the speaker. "What are you doing up there, Doji?"

"I laid here in ambush," said Doji proudly.

"Well, nice ambush, captain obvious," Kyoya said back sarcastically.

"How lame," Nile added.

"Let's battle!" Gingka said. This was clearly more exciting than cleaning up spaghetti.

Doji smirked and leaped off the tree, doing a flip in the air and sticking his landing on a tall tree stump. Gingka turned to face him, but at that moment Doji lost his balance and fell off the stump onto his bottom. He got up quickly, however.

"Butter feet!" Kyoya and Nile laughed as they spoke yet again at the same times. Great minds really _do_ think alike!

"Ha! You're such a klutz!" laughed Gingka, who was wondering how this guy had ever gotten anything done at Dark Nebula. I mean, he still had the butter from lunch on him!

Doji glanced distastefully at the teens in front of him. "Whatever, you'll all pay for this. You first, Gingka. 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Pegasus and Wolf both circled each other, sizing the other bey up.

"Go Wolf!" Doji was the first to go on the attack. Pegasus lightly danced back.

"Pegasus, send him flying!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus whinnied and tossed Wolf into the sky.

"Yes Wolf, fly high and then come down and crush him!" Doji said with a smile. He then started to evilly laugh yet again when the noise of something interrupted him. It was the sound of Wolf getting stuck in a tree. It slowed down, stopped, and then fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh," was all Gingka could say.

"Butter bey!" laughed Kyoya and Nile, getting into the swing of their joke.

"Grrr... Stop it you two!" Doji growled, picking up Wolf.

"Great film, guys," came a small voice from behind Gingka.

Nile laughed. "I can't believe you actually filmed all of this, Kenta. This is priceless!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya saw Doji slowly pulling something out of his pocket. It was Nile's tissue! "Everyone, get to higher ground!"

Doji cried a flood, and thus Kyoya, Nile, and Gingka climbed up a tree, and Kenta and the camera made it half-way up a tree. Kyoya and Nile congratulated themselves with a fist bump for making Doji look like a total idiot. When they got back to Metal Bey City, though, an imposing figure was there waiting for them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Team Wild Fang and Gingka Hagane."

Gingka raised his hand and spoke, "Actually, Benkei and Demure are also part of Team Wild Fang, so technically you're incorrect."

"Well, technically, I don't care."

"Oh, just get to the point, Ryuga," Kyoya said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I just saw Doji headed out of the area. When he slipped and fell off a slippery rock into a river I couldn't resist saying 'Butter feet' for some reason, and that made him really mad," the Dragon Emperor said proudly. "He then walked off saying 'curse that blasted Kyoya and his friend! They must have spread the story!' My question is, what story?"

"Kenta, let's play over that film for Ryuga," Nile suggested.

- At the Burger Joint -

"Tyson, did you clean up that mess yet?" Julian asked when he arrived at the scene to aid his incompetent worker.

"Yes boss, I just did." Tyson straightened up from where he had been leaning over wiping something up.

"You can't fool me," Julian said with anger. "It was Doji's river of tears that cleaned this place up. All you did was dry off that one wet spot on the floor. NO PAYCHECK FOR YOU, STUPID FRESHMAN!"

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry if my updates aren't very often, but I'll do what I can, and won't give up on this story!**

**Kyoya: You'd better not.**

**Nile: Yeah, what he said.**

**Ryuga: Of course she will! She knows she needs to put me in here in a more important role than practically a cameo appearance at the very end! I'm the Dragon Emperor! I deserve better!**

**Kenta: [tugging on Ryuga's arm] 'Cmon Ryuga! I need you to star in the documentary!**


End file.
